Simulated stone products include simulated stone veneers and simulated stone architectural trim products. Simulated stone veneers are used as a lightweight veneer facing on masonry, and on metal framed or wood framed construction for architectural aesthetics. The products can be used for exterior applications such as building walls or interior applications such as fireplaces. Simulated stone architectural trim products include capstones, hearthstones, keystones, trim stones and the like. The simulated stone products are usually lower in cost than the natural stones that they replace.
CULTURED STONE® products are simulated stone products manufactured by Owens Corning. The CULTURED STONE® product line includes hundreds of designs of precast stone veneers and architectural trim products that replicate an extensive variety of textures, sizes, shapes and colors of natural stone. The products are manufactured using molds taken from natural stones. The molds generally include a mold cavity filled with a castable material. After the castable material has cured, or set, the simulated stone products are removed from the mold.
It is especially desired to have many types and shades of simulated stone products. It would be advantageous if simulated stone products could be manufactured more efficiently.